1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions which are useful in inhibiting certain dermatological conditions. More particularly, this invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and methods useful in relieving the effects of certain chronic recurrent papulosquamous dermatoses, e.g., psoriasis.
2. Related Disclosures
Psoriasis is a skin disease characterized in part by excessive proliferation of cells of the epidermis which remain strongly adherent and build up into a scaley plaque typical of the disease. Currently available therapies, which are not curative, depend on the control of epidermal cell proliferation through the use of hormonal agents, such as corticosteroids or through the use of compounds related to cancer chemotherapy such as hydroxyurea, methotrexate, and the nitrogen mustards.
While the above agents are effective to a certain extent, they cause numerous severe undesirable side effects including renal irritation and erythema.
Unsubstituted 2,2,3,3-tetrahydroxy-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,4-naphthoquinone and its uses in treating psoriasis are known. See British Pat. Nos. 1,243,401 and 1,243,402. See also Khim.-Farm. Zh. 1970, 4(11), 56-8.